The primary focus of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) application is the study of preclinical Alzheimer's disease (AD), MCI, and early stage AD. The Minority Recruitment Satellite Program (MRSP) will establish a comprehensive and coordinated program of outreach education and recruitment activities to the African-American and Latino communities of Southeast Wisconsin. The goal of the MRSP program is to identify and eliminate the structural, attitudinal and social barriers to dementia diagnosis and research participation in the African-American and Latino communities. We will do this by implementing strategies demonstrated to be effective in achieving these goals by other successful Alzheimer's Disease Research Centers. Minority recruitment will be focused on two established and successful clinical and research programs. In Milwaukee, the MRSP Core will expand the existing minority outreach and education program established by the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Institute (WAI) and link this program to the Medical College of Wisconsin memory clinics directed by Dr. Piero Antuono. The Milwaukee program will replicate the supported model of home-based assessment, care management and research developed by the Core Leader Dr. Dorothy Edwards for the Washington University ADRC in St. Louis. The Milwaukee program will also collaborate with the WAI clinic networks in Racine and Kenosha counties to identify and recruit potential minority participants who will be evaluated for the Clinical Core by Dr. Antuono and the ADRC research program. A second minority outreach, education and recruitment effort will be tailored to meet the needs and characteristics of minority residents of Dane and Rock counties. These participants will be evaluated by the ADRC Clinical Core in Madison. In this application, the MRSP is fully integrated into the Clinical and Education Cores to identify and resolve the barriers to research participation by African-Americans and Latinos. The MRSP will have the following aim: Specific Aim 1: Increase the enrollment, participation, and retention of African-American and Latino elders, asymptomatic middle-aged adult children and healthy controls in the ongoing research activities of the ADRC by providing culturally sensitive and appropriate community education, outreach, dementia screening, and referral to supportive health and social services.